The Hidden Terra
by storylover17
Summary: The Storm Hawks find themselves stranded on a secret terra not known to anyone, not even the Cyclonians. The Hawks get into some trouble and are saved by a very unlikely hero.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Storm Hawks or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the cartoon.**

Atmos world of a thousand mountain top kingdoms. Some know to all and some hidden to even the world it's self. The kingdom terra of Erollonging was one hidden to the entire world, even the Cyclonians didn't know about the terra. That was a miracle in itself.

Terra Erollonging was surrounded by mountains on all sides, besides a large break near the South of the mountain range. Large amounts of Cloaking Crystals and Leechers covered the mountains and hid the terra from enemies. Forest covered every square inch of the terra, except for the area the royal castle and village in the center of the terra.

Thee inhabits of Terra Erollonging were a diverse people. The population mostly consisted of humans, but there were also some Wallops and Blizzarians among the citizens.

The terra was ruled by a kind hearted king named King Aaron Longing and his beautiful and wise wife, Queen Anya Longing. King Aaron was a tall, dark skinned, muscled man with neatly kept black hair, kind dark eyes, and a neatly trimmed beard. Queen Anya was a small, thin, light skinned, had long wavy black hair in a ponytail and beautiful violet eyes.

The king and queen were out horseback riding through the forest. Queen Anya set her black mare into a lightning fast run. King Aaron tried to keep up on his dark brown stallion.

"Slow down Anya. You are acting like a child. It is not fit for the queen of an entire terra to be seen so childish." scolded King Aaron.

Queen Anya chuckled and stopped her horse. Her husband stopped next to her. The queen gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"You need to loosen up Aaron. Our terra is protected by vast mountains and millions of Cloaking and Leecher Crystals. Not even the Cyclonians could find us. Our people have been safely hidden here for ten generations. Some ships might crash on our terra from time to time, but they are normally small vessels and there are few survivors. The people that do survive join our village and become part of our people." reasoned Queen Anya.

The royal king and queen were about to share a kiss when they heard a large crash. The king drew his normal sword from his belt and got in front of his wife.

"Who's there? Show yourself coward. Who dares sneak up on the rulers of Terra Erollonging." yelled King Aaron.

Out of the bushes stepped a badly wounded female Merb. Merbs were cold-blooded human like creatures with green skin, four fingers; three toes, long pointed ears, and were jumpy and paranoid by nature. The female Merb fainted from loss of blood.

The queen ran to the side of the fallen Merb. The Merb managed to raise her head and look into the queen's violet eyes.

"Please look after my baby." weakly said the Merb.

She then closed her eyes and died. Queen Anya took notice of the bundle in the Merb's arms. King Aaron rushed to the side of his wife. He noticed his wife holding a bundle in her arms.

"What is it?" asked King Aaron.

The queen turned around and looked at her husband. A baby male Merb, no older than four months, with black hair and green eyes, was in the queen's arms.

The husband and wife mounted their horses and rode back to the palace. Ina a matter of moments they reached the palace. They gave their horses to a stable-boy and rushed into the palace.

King Aaron and Queen Anya changed out of their riding clothes and into more appropriate royal robes. Once the king and queen were properly dressed they went to one of the many family rooms in the palace.

In the family room were three people. A four year old dark skinned boy with black hair and violet eyes played with a two year old light skinned girl with black hair and even blacker eyes. They were being watched by a man in his mid twenties with long blond hair in a ponytail and dressed in noble clothing and gold armor.

The children were Prince Erol and Princess Alexandra who was called Alexa by her brother. The man watching them was King Aaron's best friend and most trusted soldier, Sir Stryker.

Erol and Alexa ran to their parents. Queen Anya bent down and hugged her son and daughter. Alexa noticed the baby in her mother's arms.

"Why are you holding that baby mommy?" sweetly asked Alexa.

Queen Anya smiled and lightly laughed. She looked at her husband. The king smiled and nodded his head.

"This baby is going to be part of our family, Alexandra. You and Erol have a new baby brother." told Queen Anya.

Sir Stryker walked over to his best friend and put a hand on the king's shoulder. King Aaron told his friend how he and his wife found their new son.

"So what are you going to call the new prince?" wondered Sir Stryker.

Queen Anya stood up from the ground. She smiled and nodded at her husband. The king let out a light smile.

"I promised that if I ever had another son I would name him after my closest and most loyal friend. The child's name is Stryker, after the man that saved my life." declared King Aaron.

Sir Stryker was completely speechless.

"I am honored you named your child after me your highness." stammered Sir Stryker.

King Aaron chuckled and strongly gripped his friend's shoulder.

"It is the least I can do after you saved my life. Now all that has to be decided is the child's middle name." stated King Aaron.

Queen Anya walked to her husband her new son sleeping in her arms. A smile crossed the queen's soft and kind face.

"We already know the child's middle name. It will be Lee, after my father. Like how we named Alexandra after my mother." proclaimed Queen Anya.

King Aaron smiled and pats his new son on the head.

"Then it is decided. I hereby declare the young Stryker Lee Longing is now a prince of the royal family." announced King Aaron.

This is how a Merb came to be a prince of a secret hidden terra.

**So what do you think? Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Storm Hawks or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the cartoon.**

It had been ten years since King Aaron and Queen Anya adopted their third child. Speaking of children the three royal siblings were practicing their fighting skills. All three of the siblings looked like skilled warriors when they trained.

Erol was rather handsome for a tall, muscled, dark skinned fourteen year old boy. He wore gray pants, a long sleeved white shirt, brown tunic, hunting boots, a blue cape and chest armor. His shoulder length black hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Alexa was the most beautiful twelve-year-old in the entire kingdom. Her slightly muscled build went perfectly with her diamond white skin and small size. Her face was soft and fragile like her mother's only with a more fierce fire with her ebony black eyes, framed by her waist length black hair in a long single braid down her back. Alexa still managed to look like a beautiful young noble woman preparing for a royal ball, even dressed in a plane long sleeved tunic, tan leggings and worn out hunting boots two sizes too big.

The youngest and adopted of the siblings was young ten-year-old Prince Stryker, but he was called Stryk by his siblings. Stryk was thin like all Merbs, but he actually had some slight visible muscle. His black hair was like a curtain that hid his dark green eyes. He wore a sleeveless light brown tunic and skin tight tan pants.

Erol and Stryk practiced fighting against each other with long swords. Alexa practiced shooting with her bow and arrows. None of the children's weapons were powered by crystals.

Since the mountains surrounding Terra Erollonging were covered in Cloaking Crystals and Leechers so crystal powered anything, including weapons, didn't work outside of the village. It was kingdom law for all the citizens to be trained in self combat and at least one type of weapon.

Stryk swung his sword and got it tangled around his elder brother's sword. In a few seconds Stryk disarmed his brother and had the future king on his back. The Merb prince pointed his sword to his brother's throat. Erol knew he was defeated.

"I yield. You win again, little brother." chuckled Erol.

Stryk smiled and helped his brother back to his feet. Erol dusted himself off as Alexa walked over to the two young princes. A mischievous smile crossed the young girls face.

"You two are the strangest guys I've ever seen. Erol, you're supposed to become king and you can't even win a simple training sword fight. And Stryk, you're a Merb, a member of the most paranoid species in existence, and you go looking for a fight instead of running away from one." exclaimed Alexa.

Erol frowned at his little sister.

"You know you're not supposed to bring up Stryk's species paranoia, Alexa. He's braver and stronger than any of soldiers in father's army. Don't I have to remind you that the inhabitants of our terra aren't exactly like the ones from outside the terra? The Wallops outside our terra prefer bronzes over brains. Here Wallops only use force when needed and are even scholars for the king. And the Blizzarians here like the warm weather, when outside out terra they can only live in the snow and ice. Let's not forget about how we humans treat each other. From what we read in our books woman are treated less than men on some terras. Here men and woman are equal in everything that includes strength. So it makes sense that Stryk is brave, if everything else on our terra is backwards compared to the outside world." explained Erol.

"That was a very good speech young prince." said a deep noble voice.

The children turned around to see Sir Stryker and another soldier approaching them. A kind smile crossed Sir Stryker's face. The soldier at his side was called Sir Dracul. Dracul had sinister blood red eyes, sickly black hair and wore red and black armor.

Erol smile at his teacher, Sir Stryker. The crowned prince's younger siblings also smiled at the great soldier that saved their father's life.

"That was quite a show you two put on. Your sword handling has improved quite a bit, Prince Erol. Your stance and speed had also improved, Prince Stryker. And you archer has remarkably improved, Princess Alexandra." assured Sir Stryker.

The three siblings thanked their father's best soldier. Dracul looked down at the royal children then back to his fellow soldier.

"We should be meeting with the king, not talking to children. We have more important things that need to be done." grumbled Dracul.

Sir Stryker laughed and touched his forehead.

"You need to learn to have some fun Dracul. Even the king is not as high strung as you." told Sir Stryker.

Dracul's eyes shown with an evil red light.

"The king has asked us to meet with him in the throne room. It would be dishonorable if kept the king waiting." growled Dracul.

The two soldiers left the royal siblings to continue with their training. King Aaron sat in his throne speaking with his two best soldiers and closest friends. Sir Dracul kept ranting on about the people of Terra Erollonging being cowards and needing to fight back against the Cyclonians.

"We are acting like cowards. We should be fighting, not hiding from the Cyclonians like scared children. We must strike at them before they strike at us." bellowed Dracul.

King Aaron sighed and stood from his throne.

"Sir Dracul, what you suggest will put our people at risk. We have been safe and happy here since my ancestor, King Erol the first, saved us all from slavery and had our people settle on this terra. No one knows of our terra, not even Master Cyclonis. As king it is my duty to protect my people. We will not blow our cover and that is final." announced King Aaron.

An evil smile crawled onto Dracul's face.

"Then I think it's time for a new king. And I think it should be me." glared Dracul.

Dracul drew his sword and rushed towards the king. Sir Stryker jumped in front of his former comrade. The treacherous soldier slashed his sword across Sir Stryker's chest.

The sword cut threw Sir Stryker's armor lie it was a sheet of old wet paper. Dracul then thrust his sword into Sir Stryker's rib cage and snapped his sword in two. He then pushed the badly wounded soldier down the two steps leading to the king's throne.

Drawing a knife from his belt, Dracul aimed at the king. Before Dracul could take another step farther the king's guards stepped in threw one of the side doors. Dracul turned and ran before and of the guards could react.

He would have gotten away if the royal siblings hadn't stepped in threw the main door at that very moment. Stryk saw the dead body of Sir Stryker on the ground. The Merb prince half drew his sword when the evil soldier rushed past him, slashing his knife against the young prince's face.

Stryk fell to the ground. Erol and Alexa rushed to their younger brother's side.

Dracul ran out the door. King Aaron turned to his private guard.

"After that traitor! I want his head brought to me on a post. He attacked my son and killed Sir Stryker." shouted King Aaron.

"Yes your majesty." answered the guards as one.

The royal guards ran after Dracul, calling to other soldiers to join in hunting the traitor down.

King Aaron knelt by his children. Erol and Alexa moved to let their father see Stryk. Stryk moved the hand he had held against his left eye.

King Aaron gasped as he saw what his youngest son had been hiding under his hand. A jagged, deep, bleeding cut was under Stryk's left eye. The king could see Stryk was holding back tears as the blood continued to poor from his wound.

King Aaron picked up his injured son and ran to his wife. Erol and Alexa followed after their father. The king found his wife in the garden with two servants.

Queen Anya smiled as she saw her husband and children approaching her. Suddenly Queen Anya noticed her family were running and her husband carried her youngest child. Queen Anya then saw the blood when her family were only three meters away. She turned to the two servants with her.

"Hurry and find a healer! My son is bleeding! Stryker has been wounded!" panicked Queen Anya.

The two servants listened to their queen and left to find a healer. Queen Anya looked at her husband and children.

"What happened? Why is my son bleeding?" worriedly asked Queen Anya.

"It was Sir Dracul. He murdered Sir Stryker and tried to kill me. When he was making his escape he attacked our son." explained King Aaron.

In a few moments a healer arrived. The woman healer looked at the Merb prince's injury. A frown crossed her face. The wound was worse than she feared.

The cut was deep and beginning to get infected. It was located so close to the eye than if it was only half an inch higher Stryk would have lost his left eye permanently. He was lucky to still have his eye in one piece.

The healer dug onto her bag and brought out a needle and thread. She looked at the king and queen, faces full of fear and worry.

"The wound is deep and beginning to become infected. I will have to sow the wound shut and use healing herbs to clean it. Unfortunately there will be a scar." sighed the healer.

The healer threaded the needle and tied a knot in the thread. Stryk began to worry and squeezed his mother's hand. The healer swashed the wound and put healing herbs on it before she began to sow the wound shut.

Stryk was crying and whimpering as the healer sowed his wound shut. Finally the healer made the last stick. She cut the thread and put a large patch over Stryk's eye.

"I have done all I can. We were lucky to not have the cut any deeper or higher. If it was deeper it would have scared his bone. Any higher and he would have lost his eye completely." told the healer.

The healer gave instructions to King Aaron and Queen Anya to keep Stryk under close watch and not let him spar until his wound completely healed. She then told Erol and Alexa to watch their brother and make sure he didn't get himself hurt any worse than he was now.

Night came slowly to the palace than night. The royal family all went to bed early, to tired and confused from the events of the day. No knew had come of Dracul's whereabouts. It was like the traitorous soldier had just diapered.

Stryk lay in his bed, awake, looking at the sky outside his window. The crescent moon provided him just enough light to see in the dark. Stryk frowned as his thought recalled what happened that day.

"I will get my revenge, Dracul. You killed Sir Stryker and tried to kill my father. You permanently marked me with your blade. I will have my revenge if it is the last thing I ever do." silently swore Stryk.

With that the Merb prince closed his eyes and fell into a dark, dreaded, dreamless sleep.

**Second chapter in the story. The others will show up in the next chapter. Comment if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Storm Hawks or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the cartoon.**

Stryk awoke with the sun as he usually did. The Merb prince got up and prepared himself for the day.

He changed out of his night robes and into a pair of old leggings and a sleeveless brown tunic. Stryk then looked into his dresser mirror and combed his slick jet-black hair.

Stryk caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror by accident. The young prince froze, green eyes becoming daggers as they stared back at themselves. A green four fingered hand stroked back a few black locks and touched the scar under its owners' left eye. It had been five long dark years since Stryk got that scar.

After that day many things changed around the palace. Security was tighter than ever, all crystals were under lock and key, and it was made law that crystals would only be used in extreme emergencies.

The royal family had also been greatly affected by the betrayal of Dracul. King Aaron and Queen Anya grew over protective of their children and never let them outside the palace without their notice and twelve bodyguards each.

Erol had pushed himself into training until he could beat any opponent in battle, even a Wallop. The only one the crowned prince couldn't beat was his younger brother, Stryk. Alexa had stopped fooling around and spent every minute of her free time researching and experimenting with crystals, trying to find a new and better way of tracing down Dracul and protecting her people. Out of everyone Stryk changed the most. The Merb never showed any emotion (besides a small cracked smile while he was alone with his siblings) and Stryk snapped at the littlest thing.

Stryk frowned and his ears shot strait back up. He threw on a dark blue cloak and put on the hood so his face was hidden. Stryk turned an unlit torch handle. The wall opened up and revealed a secret winding staircase leading down into the dark. The Merb prince walked onto the staircase and disappeared into the dark as the door mysteriously closed behind him.

With a hand on the wall, Stryk walked through a secret tunnel system only known to the royal family. Soon, the Merb prince found what he had been looking for. Stryk pushed on a loss stone that led to the Crystal Armory. He climbed through the opening into the lit room.

Stryk looked at the suits of armor and crystal powered weapons surrounding the room. He briefly caught a glimpse of his father's two crystal powered broadswords and his mother's crystal powered staff. Finally, Stryk found what he was looking for.

At the back of the room were three weapons. One was a long sword powered by a Phoenix Crystal, which belonged to Prince Erol. The second weapon was a metal bow with a quiver of arrows tipped with Exploder and Icer Crystal, which belonged to Princess Alexandra. And the last weapon was a thin, strongly built katana powered by a green Lightning Crystal that belonged to Prince Stryker.

Stryk strapped his katana to his back and stuffed the crystal into his pocket. The Merb then snuck back into the tunnels, leaving the stone trapdoor wide open. In a matter of moments Stryk had taken the tunnel system out of the palace and to the far western side of the Terra Erollonging mountain range.

There were handle any Leecher Crystals on the Western side of the terra and it allowed crystal powered weapons to work at a third full power. The few Leecher Crystals that did cover the Western side of the mountains were strong enough to ground a small battle ship if it was only functioning at a fourth of its original power.

Normally Stryk would speak outside the palace to train with his crystal power weapon, but today he wasn't going to be training. He was going to investigate the rumors of a small battle ship crashing near the western edge of the terra early that morning. Stryk had heard some of the guards talking about it as he crept around in the tunnels.

It was not unusual for a small ship to crash on the terra every now and then, and Stryk was sure his father, the king, would have sent a search party out in a day or two to look for survivors and salvage anything that would be worth using. The rest of the ship would then be thrown off the terra into the Wastelands. Any dead bodies would be paid the proper respects and buried in the village burial grounds.

Stryk wanted to check out the crash site, before any of his father's soldiers and some of the volunteered villagers cleaned up and salvaged the wreck. With each step the Merb prince took he became one step closer to the adventure of a life time.

Back at the palace Alexa had looked all over the palace to find her missing little brother. When the princess came across her older brother she told him of what she found. Erol noticed his sister was a little on edge.

"What's the matter, Alexa? Is there something wrong? What troubles you my sister?" wondered Erol.

Alexa looked at her brother with worried and sad eyes.

"It's Stryk. I've looked everywhere for him, and I still can't find him." told Alexa.

"You don't have to worry Alexa. Stryk is probably in his room meditating, or reading about other terras in the library. He's most likely sparing with some of the soldiers in the training grounds. He's probably in one of those places." suggested Erol.

Alexa sighed and shook her head.

"Erol, there are only three places Stryk ever is in the palace. I checked his room and he wasn't there. I looked in the library in Stryk's favorite reading area and no books were stacked up or out of place. And I spoke with the guards and soldiers and Stryk hasn't stepped foot in the training grounds all day." exclaimed Alexa.

"Then Stryk is probable in the village or fight at the coliseum." offered Erol.

Alexa looked at the ground and shook her head again.

"I was doing some experiments with a few Icer Crystals this morning. I went into the Crystal Armory to get some of my spare Icers, when I noticed Stryk's katana was missing and the trapdoor leading to the tunnels was left open." explained Alexa.

A look of horror and shock crept onto the crowned prince's face.

"Stryk went to go check out that reported crashed ship. The guards were under strict orders not to tell anyone until father gave orders to salvage the wreck and search for survivors. We have to go after him and bring him back to the palace before mom and dad find out." panicked Erol.

Erol and Alexa hurried into their rooms and changed into their riding clothes. Erol put on a plain tunic, leggings, and boots, and used a scrap piece of leather to tie back his shoulder length black hair. Alexa threw on a long sleeved tunic, leggings, a long skirt, short boots, and tied her waist length black hair into a ponytail. They both dawned identical dark blue cloaks. Erol slipped his sword into its sheath. And Alexa strapped her bow and arrows to her back.

The royal brother and sister found their way into the secret tunnels and took them to the stables. Erol began to saddle his black stallion. Alexa had just finished saddling her white mare when she realised something.

"We have to take Stryk's horse with us. Someone will notice something is wrong when both our horses are missing and Stryk's horse is still here." stated Alexa.

Alexa saddled and rained Stryk's chestnut brown mare and tied the horse to the back of her saddle. Erol and Alexa then strapped their weapons to their saddles. Erol strapped a short sword he had brought with him to Stryk's horse's saddle. The two mounted their horses and rode off into the forest.

Stryk had managed to find his way to the crash site. The small battle ship that crashed was actually in one piece and all its crew were unharmed, to Stryk's nolage.

The crew consisted of five members. A fourteen-year-old light skinned boy red hair and green eyes and two blue crystal powered blades on his back. A blue lemur like creature was on the red haired boy's left shoulder. A fourteen-year-old dark skinned girl with long black hair pinned up, golden eyes, and a crystal powered staff, was at the red haired boy's side. Not far away stood a light skinned, fourteen-year-old boy with blond hair, blue eyes and a crystal powered crossbow in hand.

The last three members were human, and the last two were a Merb and a Wallop. The Wallop was larger than any Stryk had known, had messy dark hair and by what Stryk could tell was at least fifteen, and had metal braces on his knuckles. The Merb had black hair, gold eyes, was thin and completely scrawny, and was at least fifteen or sixteen year old.

All of them dressed in similar uniforms and armor. Something told Stryk that these people didn't mean any harm. He was about to show himself when a beastly roar echoed off the mountain walls.

A large snake like crystal beast was beginning to attack to survivors of the crash. The survivors drew their weapons, but none of the crystals worked.

"Of course those crystal weapons aren't working. They are probably nearly drained like those people's ship. I'm the only one around here with a weapon that can defeat that crystal beast." thought Stryk.

Stryk ran out of hiding. The five survivors were surprised to see someone had been watching them. Stryk got the crystal snake's attention.

"Hey! Over here ugly! Why don't you pick one someone your own size!" yelled Stryk.

The beast turned away from the survivors and focused on Stryk. The Merb prince drew his katana and slapped the crystal into the hilt. The katana glowed and dark green lightning spun around the blade.

Stryk and the crystal beast began to fight. It was a fight like none had ever seen before. Stryk swept to the right and dogged under the crystal beast. He managed to find the crystal the beast had come from. Stryk raised his katana and brought it down upon the crystal. The crystal broke and the beast disappeared.

"Crystal beast? Why does it always have to be Crystal beast? For once I would like to go out and not have to run into one of these things. Dracul has been getting more aggressive these past few months. Won't be long before he reveals himself to the king." mumbled Stryk.

Things would have continued to be quiet if the sound of horses hadn't caught everyone's attention. Two people and three horses came into everyone's sight. The figures faces were hidden, but Stryk recognised the people.

The nineteen-year-old male riding a black stallion was Erol. And the seventeen-year-old female riding a white mare was Alexa. Stryk recognised his chestnut brown mare tied behind his sister's white mare.

Erol and Alexa demounted their horses and ran to their brother. Alexa embraced Stryk in a tight hug. Erol took notice of the outsider. He approached the five survivors of the crash.

"Allow me to welcome you to our terra. May I ask your names and what terra you come from?" respectfully asked Erol.

The red haired boy stepped forward.

"My name is Aerrow, Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks. This is my squadron. Piper the crystal specialist. Finn the sharpshooter. Junko our strongman. And Stork our pilot." introduced Aerrow.

The blue lemur like creature on Aerrow's shoulder made a chattering sound. Aerrow smiled and looked at the lemur.

"And my co-pilot Radarr. And who are you?" added Aerrow.

Erol put down his hood letting his face show.

"I am Prince Erol Roberto Longing the Brave, crowned prince of this terra, but you may call me Erol." told Erol.

Alexa pulled down her hood and kindly smiled.

"I am Princess Alexandra Maria Longing the Kind, but you can call me Alexa." insisted Alexa.

Stryk was reluctant to reveal his face but eventually did.

"And I am Prince Stryker Lee Longing the Strong, but I prefer to be called Stryk." grumbled Stryk.

The Storm Hawks were surprised to find the one that saved then was a Merb. After dealing with Stork's panic attacks every day since they formed the squadron they never thought a Merb would risk its life. Though they never thought they would crash land on a hidden terra either.

Erol quickly explained why their ship, the Condor, had been forced down to the secret terra of Erollonging. After things were explained and sorted out, Erol invited the Storm Hawks to come to the palace. The three royal siblings mounted their horses and rode back to the palace, the Storm Hawks following after them on foot. It was the beginning of the adventure of a life time.

**So what do you think? Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories aswell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Storm Hawks or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the cartoon. **

Once they reached the palace the plan Erol and Alexa made was put into action. The royal siblings left their horses for a stable-boy to take care of and opened a trapdoor leading into the hidden royal tunnels. The siblings and the Storm Hawks slipped into the tunnel and closed the trapdoor behind them.

Erol led the way through the tunnels with a light torch. Alexa looked at Stryk, his eyes looking at the ground.

"Are you going to tell mother and father of my going out of the palace and taking a crystal weapon with me?" mumbled Stryk.

Alexa put a hand on her brother's shoulder and smiled.

"We're not going to tell mother and father about what happened. They will just think we went out horseback riding." told Alexa.

Erol looked back over his shoulder to his younger siblings. The crowned prince then looked back at the Storm Hawks.

"I won't tell my parents any lies. I will simply leave out the part about you sneaking away, Stryk, and fighting a crystal beast. As far as they will know we were out horseback riding when we came upon the crash and met the Storm Hawks. We will tell them the truth, but we will leave some things out to keep them from worrying and becoming more over protective than they are." exclaimed Erol.

Everyone could agree with this. Before they went to the throne room Stryk delivered his katana and crystal back to the Crystal Armory. Once the katana was back where it belonged, the group went to the throne room.

All three of the royal siblings fell to their left knee, rested their right arm on their right knee and kept their left arms behind their backs. Their weapons lay in front of them and they all looked at the ground. Erol raised his head and stared at his father.

"I apologise for not informing you about mine siblings and I going horseback riding, father. What ever punishment you foresee I ask you to take upon me." noblely said Erol.

King Aaron held up a hand and looked away from his crowned heir.

"You shall not be punished my son. Now tell me of these strangers you have found on your ride." blankly said King Aaron.

Erol arose and introduced the Storm Hawks. After a little more discussion King Aaron and Queen Anya dismissed everyone from the throne room, but not before inviting the Storm Hawks to the royal ball.

Once everyone was away from the throne room the air of tension dissolved and was replaced with a sensation of calm.

"Now that that's over, I think it would only be polite to offer the Storm Hawks a tour of the palace. Don't you think my honorable brothers?" suggested Alexa.

"That is an excellent idea dear sister. So what shall it be Storm Hawks? Will you accept our invitation of a tour of our home?" asked Erol.

Aerrow looked back at his team and they all made their decision.

"We can't say no to an invitation from the royal family now can we." replied Aerrow.

Erol and Alexa laughed at Aerrow's joke. Stryk remained completely silent.

The royal siblings and their guests walked down a lengthy corridor. The walls were decorated with paintings of men and woman from generations past. Erol stopped in front of one of the portraits.

The portrait was of a tall dark skinned man with black eyes and short black hair and dressed in fine royal robes. At the man's side was a small light skinned man with long black hair and violet eyes and dressed in noble clothing and armor. Neither of the men could have been older than nineteen.

"This is a portrait of two of our ancestors. The dark skinned man is King Erol Longing the first. He was the one that saved our people from slavery and settled this terra. The terra was named after him for what he had done for everyone." explained Erol.

Alexa took over the explanations.

"King Erol was our father's ancestor. Our mother's ancestor was Sir Alexander Robins. He is the other man in the painting. Alexander was King Erol's best friend and most trusted soldier." finished Alexa.

Aerrow looked at the painting then back to the royal siblings.

"How long have your people been on this terra?" asked Aerrow.

Erol answered the question.

"Our people have been settled here for ten generations. In fact that is why we are having a ball tonight. It is to honor the two hundred years our people have lived here in peace and harmony. Hard to believe our ancestor was ever part of the Cyclonians." sighed Erol.

The Storm Hawks were shocked at the mention of the Cyclonians. Erol and Alexa began to tell an elaborate tale of how their ancestor was a general in Master Cyclonis' army. They Cyclonians had captured many humans, some Wallops and even a handful of Blizzarians as slaves to work in mines and other work that could endanger their lives.

The first Erol was ignorant to everything, until it was pointed out to him by his personal servant and best friend, Alexander. The first Erol freed the slaves and crashed the ship onto a secret terra. All the Cyclonians were defeated. The people decided to settle down on the terra and made Erol the first king of Terra Erollonging.

"And since then every king that has had the name Erol has always done great things for the kingdom. The first Erol's grandson, King Erol the second, found a way of using crystals on this terra. And his grandson, King Erol the third, was the first and last of the king to venture out of our terra and capture a phoenix crystal. He had to slay three phoenixes to get that one crystal. Then his grandson, my great grandfather, King Erol the forth, was the one who made it law that every citizen of the terra had to know how to fight and be trained in one kind of weapon. Now I, the fifth Erol, have just got to hope to live up to my ancestor's name." explained Erol.

Alexa added something about her mother's half of the family.

"There have been many Alexander's in the Robins family, but only three Alexandra's. The first Alexander's eldest daughter was named Alexandra the first. The second Alexandra was my grandmother from my mother's side. And now I am the third Alexandra." exclaimed Alexa.

They moved down the hall and saw the painting of the other kings and queens. At the end of the hall was a portrait of the king and two other men. One of the men had long blond hair in ponytail and dressed in gold armor. The other man had sickly black hair, evil red eyes and dressed in red and black armor. All three of the men were posing with their swords all raised in the air.

"Who are these people?" wondered Piper.

The three royal siblings stopped in their tracks. Worried expressions crossed Erol and Alexa's faces. Stryk's normally angry face grew even angrier.

"As you can see one of those men is my father. The one to my father's right is Sir Stryker, my father's best friend, most trusted soldier and Stryk's namesake. He was also my mentor. The other man is Dracul." bitterly said Erol.

Alexa crossed her arms and scowled at the portrait.

"That Dracul is nothing but a lowdown traitor. It has been made law that no one will be named Dracul ever again. It is forbidden to even say his name in the presence of the king. He killed Sir Stryker, tried to kill our father and permanently scared Stryk." growled Alexa.

Everyone decided to move on from the hallway. In a matter of moments they were in the training room. The Storm Hawks left their crystal weapons and picked up some regular weapons.

Erol and Aerrow fought against each other with wooded training swords. Erol swept under Aerrow's legs. Aerrow jumped and had the crowned prince on his back in seconds. The Sky Knight helped the crowned prince back up.

"You're a pretty good fighter. No one, not even a Wallop, has been able to defeat me since I was fourteen. Only Stryk has ever defeated me. You're the first person, besides my brother, to have actually beaten me." panted Erol.

"You get a lot of practice flying around from terra to terra. Someone has to take down the Cyclonians." responded Aerrow.

The crowned prince and young Sky Knight continued to practice fighting. Piper was using a wooden training staff and fought against Stryk, who also had a staff. Junko saw fighting hand-to-hand combat against seven soldiers. Stork stayed close to the door mumbling something about mindworms or something. Radarr ran over to where Alexa and Finn were practicing shooting arrows.

Finn drew the wooden longbow. It was a little hard on the sharpshooters' hands. Finn was more use to a metal crossbow and not a wooden longbow. Alexa drew her bow and shot three arrows at the target all landing in the bull's-eye.

"That was a good shot." said Finn.

"Let's see how you can handle not using any crystals to power your weapon. Unless you're scare." challenged Alexa.

"The Finn-man is never scared. I'll show you." swore Finn.

Finn drew the bow and sent the training arrow flying. The arrow landed in the center of the target. Finn shot a double finger point and congratulated himself. Alexa shook her head and continued to practice her archery.

The royal siblings and the Storm Hawks continued to practice fighting until it was an hour to the ball.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Storm Hawks or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the cartoon.**

It was an hour to the ball and the Storm Hawks had nothing to wear.

"It's nice that your parents invited us to the ball, but my friends and I don't exactly have anything to wear." noted Aerrow.

Erol gave out a light chuckle and raised his hand.

"That's not a problem. I have some clothes that you can borrow." suggested Erol.

"Piper you can borrow one of my dresses if you like." offered Alexa.

Aerrow, Finn and Piper knew they could borrow some of the crowned prince and princess' clothing. Junko defiantly noticed a problem with Erol's offer.

"No offence intended, but I don't think any of your clothes will fit me." stated Junko.

Erol looked at the Wallop and understood what he meant.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure some of our Wallop guards will allow you to borrow some of their clothing." assured Erol.

Junko had spoken with some of the Wallops while he was sparing and he was sure one of them could loan him some clothes. At that moment Stork began his minutely panic attack.

"Do you know how many germs and bacteria live in non-disinfected clothing? Over two million! Two million! If those germs get into your system first comes sickness, then traumatising pain and finally death." panicked Stork.

The Storm Hawks rolled their eyes. They had gotten use to Stork's panic attacks, but the three royal siblings were not. Piper tried to calm Stork down as the others looked at the three siblings.

Erol and Alexa stared wide eyed and faces showed confusion. Stryk just frowned and held a look that showed the hatred of how weak his species was in his eyes. He had spent his entire life training to be the best. The best at fight, the best at stealth, the best at making strategies, the best of everything he ever did. But no amount of training could ever change the fact that he was a Merb and that Merbs were scared and paranoid creatures held in low respect over the rest of Atmos.

Alexa could sense the tension in her little brother and knew she had to do something. She decided to get everyone's attention back on getting ready for the ball.

"If we are going to attend the ball and still be on time, we should get moving now. It doesn't exactly show good mannerism for the princes and princess and the royal guests to be late. Piper you can come with me." implied Alexa.

"That sound like a good idea sister. Aerrow, Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr can come with me. Stryk would you like to join us?" asked Erol.

A mad snarl and killer green eyes glared at the crowned prince.

"I think I can handle getting dressed by myself." growled Stryk.

Stryk stormed out of the training hall and slammed the door once he entered his room. Erol and the guys all went to his room to get dressed. Alexa and Piper walked to the princess' room.

Piper gasped as she looked at Alexa's room. The room had a twenty foot ceiling, a diamond studded chandelier hung from the ceiling and the floor was made out of pure marble. A white canopy bed with two nightstands was off to the side of the room. Two walk in closets and three wardrobes were set in the room. And a dresser with a large mirror was set in the corner.

Piper looked at a bookshelf staked with hundreds of books before she noticed a heap of crystals on a table. Piper could recognise most of the crystals but some she couldn't recognise or name.

Alexa came walking out of one of her walk in closets. She now wore an elegant light blue ball gown with puffed sleeves. Her feet were covered so her white high heels couldn't be seen. Alexa had the top layer of her hair in a braid and the rest was left flat. Silver hoop earrings and a silver necklace with a blue diamond decorated the princess' neck and ears .A silver tiara rested on Alexa's head. Light applies of red lipstick and blue eye shadow had been applied to Alexa's face.

Piper looked back to Alexa. The crystal specialist then looked back to the table full of crystals.

"You sure have a lot of crystals." noticed Piper.

"This is only a fraction of the crystals our terra possesses. These are just the least powerful and harmless of the crystals. That's why my father lets me keep them in my room." explained Alexa.

"Well this is more crystals than I have back in my room on the Condor. I could power the ship for an entire year with the amount of Energy Crystals you have here. Not to mention do a bunch of other stuff with the rest of these crystals. I don't even recognise half these, let alone know what they do." exclaimed Piper.

"You're interested in crystals I see." noted Alexa.

"There only the most fascinating thing in the world to me. I know a lot about crystals, but most of it was self taught." confessed Piper.

Alexa was surprised that someone could know so much about crystals and have never studied anything in books.

"It took me years of studying things in my books to know as much as I do by crystals. I never thought anyone could teach themselves everything they knew about crystals. You must be pretty smart to know and memorise everything you taught yourself about crystals." complimented Alexa.

Piper slightly blushed at the compliment.

"I just picked up something here and there. You actually had the proper training." responded Piper.

Alexa smiled and slightly laughed.

"I was trained to be a crystal specialist. My brothers were trained in other things. Erol was trained to be a leader. Stryk trained himself to be a warrior." exclaimed Alexa.

"If your room is covered with crystals, I'd hate to see what your brother's rooms look like." sarcastically said Piper.

Alexa didn't really understand sarcasm so she answered Piper's question.

"Both of my brother's rooms look like mine. All the furniture and closets are the same. Only Erol has a trunk of royal documents and ancient tapestries decorating his walls. Stryk's room has more bookshelves, a reading area, a place to meditate and his walls are covered with decorative swords and shields." explained Alexa.

Piper decided not to point out that she asked a sarcastic question to Alexa. Alexa helped Piper chose out the dress she would wear to the ball.

Piper changed out of her uniform and into a golden ball gown with short sleeves. Piper let her hair down and put a gold chain around her neck.

Once the two girls were dressed they went to go find the others. The boys were waiting outside the entrance doors. Instantly the boys noticed the girls.

Erol smiled and bowed to his sister. The crowned prince wore gray pants, a long sleeved gray shirt, a sleeveless white tunic, fine leather boots, chest armor, a blue cape and a gold crown. His hair was tied back with a white bow.

Stryk leaned against the wall not carrying about anything. The Merb prince wore skin-tight black pants, a long sleeved tan shirt, a sleeveless light brown tunic, a gray cape, a silver crown and was barefoot. Stryk had his black hair combed back so his face was completely shown.

Aerrow wore an embroidered white tunic, black pants, hunting boots and a blue cape. Radarr was on Aerrow's shoulder and was wearing a plain tunic, pants and a bowtie. Finn was at the Sky Knight's side dressed in a tan tunic, brown pants and fine hunting boots.

Junko had found a shirt, tunic, pants and chest armor that fit him perfectly. Stork was standing off to the side mumbling to himself. The Merb's black tunic, gray shirt and pants were slightly wrinkled. It was obvious something happened while the guys were getting dressed.

"What's with Stork? I've seen him mad, but this is a new level for him. So what happened?" wondered Piper.

Aerrow nervously grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Stork kind of had another panic attack about germs in clothing and what not. We had a bit of a hard time getting him to put on the clothes and we couldn't just let him go in his uniform. Erol make it perfectly clear that we all had to be dressed in the proper clothing or none of us would be allowed into the ball. And we can't show up only to be kicked out by the guards now can we." explained Aerrow.

Piper laughed and playfully pushed Aerrow's shoulder. Soon the royal siblings and their guests entered the ball room. An announcer announced the arrival of every guest.

Erol told the Storm Hawks how they should enter the ball room. After a few more people were announced, Erol stepped forward followed by his brother and sister.

"Announcing his royal highness, and heir to the throne, Prince Erol the Brave." loudly said the announcer.

Erol smiled and looked at the guests before he went down the stairs leading to the ballroom floor. Alexa stood at the top of the stairs and looked over all the people staring at her.

"Announcing her highness Princess Alexandra the Kind." spoke the announcer.

Alexa gave a slight curtsy and hurried down the steps and to her brother's side. Stryk grudgingly walked to the announcer and let him do his job.

"Announcing his most royal highness Prince Stryker the Strong." called out the announcer.

Stryk straitened his back and walked down the stairs, not a word said.

Finally it was the Storm Hawks turn to be announced. Aerrow led the way, Radarr on his shoulder, and his arm linked with Piper's arm. The two friends waited for the announcer to introduce them.

"Announcing the arrival of Sky Knight Aerrow and his companion for the evening the lovely Miss Piper." introduced the announcer.

Radarr chattered at the announcer. Aerrow gestured for the announcer to acknowledge his co-pilot.

"And Radarr." added the announcer.

Radarr smiled and basked in a fake spotlight. Aerrow shook his head and led Piper down the stairs. The announcer then announced the rest of the Storm Hawks.

"Announcing the arrival of Mr Finn. Announcing the arrival of Mr Junko. Announcing the arrival of Mr Stork." concluded the announcer.

Finn shot a double finger point and went to go flirt with some girls. Junko headed straight for the food. Stork looked around nervously and tried to stay unnoticed.

Erol was talking with Aerrow as the girls went to get something to eat.

"So how are you enjoying the ball so far Aerrow?" asked Erol.

"I'm having a good time, but I'm a little worried about my team. Piper can handle herself, but the others might cause some trouble. I've already caught Stork going into another four of his panic attacks. Junko has ate at least five servings of food the past couple minutes. Radarr has had to escape from some kids three times already. And I don't even know where Finn is." sighed Aerrow.

The crowned prince put a hand on the young Sky Knight's shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about Aerrow. Don't forget that a third our population consists of Wallops. We are use to having to prepare a lot of food for these events. Stork is just nervous about being in a strange place and around so many people he doesn't know. Stryk gets that way sometimes too, but he'll never admit it out loud. The children are now being watched by their parents so Radarr should have nothing to worry about. And I think I just found Finn." replied Erol.

The Sky Knight turned around to see the sharpshooter flirting with three noble girls no older than himself. Finn was being the typical 'ladies man' he always was.

"So girls any of you want to dance with a real 'Sky Knight'?" slyly asked Finn.

The three noble Erollonging girls all frowned and looked at each other. The next thing Finn knew he was getting beat up by the girls he had been flirting with. Finn flew across the room and landed on the ground near Aerrow and Erol.

"Did I mention that the woman of our terra don't like to be flirted with. It normally ends up with a lot of men going to a healers." told Erol.

Finn looked up and glared at the crowned prince.

"Now you tell me." mumbled Finn.

Erol looked at the three young girls that just beat up Finn. He recognised the three girls immediately.

"Those three are the Larkin sister triplets. Their parents are the two finest soldiers on the entire terra. Their also part of one the most powerful noble families. I wouldn't want to get between them and their elder brothers." stated Erol.

A worried expression grew on Finn's face.

"Brothers?" gulped Finn.

"Yes they have two older brothers. They're both part of the king's personal guard. And they have a tendency to be over protective of their three sisters." told Erol.

Just then the three Larkin sisters were seen talking to a couple of strong looking older men. The men were muscled, dressed in fine armor and were three or four years older than Erol.

The two men walked over to Finn. The eldest of the two men cracked his knuckles.

"I hear you have been flirting with our sisters." growled the first man.

"Do you know what we do to people who mess with our sisters? We turn them into a pair of hunting boots." shouted the second brother.

Finn screamed like a little girl and ran away from the two brothers. The Larkin brothers chased after the sharpshooter at inhuman speed.

Alexa and Piper noticed Finn run past them being chased by two strong men. Alexa looked at the crystal specialist.

"Shouldn't we do something to help Finn?" asked Alexa.

"Finn can handle himself. Besides he's had worse fates than being chased by a couple of guys." said Piper.

"I guess you're right. The Larkin brothers are strong warriors but they won't hurt your friend, too much. The worst Finn can get is a hurt ego and two, three broken bones tops." assured Alexa.

Piper and Alexa continued to talk with one another. In an hour they joined Erol and the others. Erol walked over to a female Blizzarian. The Blizzarian wore a white dress and had her red hair back in a ponytail. She curtsied as the crowned prince, princess and four of the Storm Hawks approached her.

"Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Stork, I would like to introduce you to Lady Mary Winos one of the seven generals in the king's army." introduced Erol.

Piper looked at the Blizzarian.

"I don't want to sound rude, but how old are you?" wondered Piper.

Mary smiled and looked at Piper.

"No offence taken. I'm eighteen. I joined the army when I was thirteen and became general when I was sixteen. I'm one of the three female generals and the first Blizzarian to actually become a general in the king's army. I'm visiting my older brother here at the palace." explained Mary.

"Is your brother in the army as well?" asked Aerrow.

Mary laughed at the Sky Knight's question.

"My brother is brave and handles a sword well, but he's not a soldier. He's a scholar for the king. The headmaster of the scholars says that given a few more years of training my brother could become the first Blizzarian scholar headmaster." answered Mary.

The Blizzarian then remembered something.

"Excuse me your highness, but have you seen the Larkin brothers? One of the generals wants to see them. I've been looking for them for over an hour." asked Mary.

"Last I saw of them they were chasing after one of our guests that flirted with their sisters." told Erol.

Mary bowed her head and saw the Larkin brothers in the distance.

"Thank you your majesty. Hey Larkin's General Andrew wants to see you! That's an order!" shouted Mary.

Mary walked away from the royal siblings and their guests. She found the Larkin brothers and brought them to General Andrew.

King Aaron and Queen Anya, dressed in fin white robes, made an announcement.

"Everyone find a partner and prepare for the first dance." announced King Aaron.

"Minstrels if you please?" asked Queen Anya.

The minstrels began to play their instruments. Everyone found a partner and began to dance. Aerrow extended a hand to Piper.

"Would you like to dance Piper?" nervously asked Aerrow.

"It would be an honor Aerrow." answered Piper.

The two friends began to dance like the other guests. Junko even found a female Wallop noble to dance with. Stork just stayed in a corner with Radarr. Finn had recovered from his beating and actually found a dance partner (a common scholar who didn't mind his 'charming' personality).

Erol danced with General Mary, all the Larkin sisters and many other noble and common women. Alexa managed to dance with a few men before being able to slip away.

The princess went onto the balcony and looked at the stars. The night calmed Alexa and made her feel like she was the only living thing in all of Atmos. Alexa was about to head back into the ball when she saw a shadow move from the corner of her eye.

"Who's there? Answer me. I am the princess of this terra and I order whoever is there to show themselves to me." ordered Alexa.

Out of the shadows stepped a thin but slightly muscled figure. Alexa gasped as she saw her little brother, Stryk, appear in front of her. The Merb was nervous and on edge something Stryk was never. Alexa noticed what looked like tears streaking down her brother's face.

"Stryk have you been crying?" concernedly asked Alexa.

Normally Stryk would deny his emotions, but tonight was different. Suddenly Stryk dropped all his shields and ran into his sisters arms. Stryk clung to his sister and cried into Alexa's shoulder.

Alexa tightly embraced her little brother. She took Stryk to a bench and the two sat down. Stryk felt his sister's gentle hand begin to stoke his thick oily black hair.

"What happened, Stryk? Why are you crying?" asked Alexa.

Stryk began to pull away from his sister. Alexa tightened her embrace and pulled her brother closer to her chest. Her arms now protectively wrapped around her brother's thin muscled frame.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Just know that I'll always be here for you Stryk. You'll never be alone when I'm here. You're my little brother and I love you Stryk." comforted Alexa.

Stryk stopped crying long enough to speak.

"I love you too Alexa. Just hold onto me a little longer please." begged Stryk.

Alexa held her brother closer and let him bury his face into her shoulder. What ever made Stryk this upset had to be bad. Alexa hadn't seen her brother cry in years, not since the day he got that scar.

Stryk didn't cry when he broke his arm in training when he was twelve or when he was nearly killed by a herd of crystal beasts. Nothing made the Merb prince flinch let alone cry. So what ever it was had to have been bad to wear down the warrior.

The two siblings sat there for what felt like hours. Erol walked onto the balcony to escape from the countless women wanting to dance and flirt with the crowned prince. Instantly he noticed his younger brother and sister sitting on the balcony.

Without a word Erol approached his younger siblings. The crowned prince put a hand on his brother's shoulder and embraced both his siblings.

The three siblings stayed like that for some time. Eventually they let go and went back to the party. What ever happened that night it only brought the three siblings closer together.

**So what do you think? Next chapter will be more exiting. Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Storm Hawks or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the cartoon.**

The royal siblings re-entered the ballroom. No one had even noticed they were gone. Aerrow and Piper walked up to the royal siblings.

Erol smiled and greeted the two like a proper royal. Alexa rolled her eyes as Erol kissed Piper's hand and Aerrow's eyes flared with rage. Stryk hid behind his siblings trying not to be noticed.

"So where are the others?" asked Alexa.

Aerrow and Piper both gave twin grins of embarrassment.

"Stork left a little while ago. And Junko was talking to some other Wallops before he disappeared into the kitchen. You might not have enough food to serve over a hundred people for the next few months." stated Aerrow.

"Finn had to be forcefully removed by a couple of guards after seven more girls' complained." added Piper.

The two siblings were about to respond when all hell broke loose. A figure burst through the main set of doors. The figure was a man of middle-age with black hair, blood red eyes and wore red and black armor. King Aaron recognised the man in an instant.

"Dracul!" growled King Aaron.

A sinister smile grew on Dracul's face as he drew his sword. Dracul walked around the king and queen holding his sword in offensive position.

"Yes, Aaron it's little old me. I've come back to finish what I started all those years ago." manically chuckled Dracul.

Queen Anya shot that traitor an angry glare.

"You're mad Dracul." declared Queen Anya.

Dracul let out a mad chuckled and looked at the queen.

"I've been working on it for a while." responded Dracul.

The king had had enough of his former friend and soldier. He called to the guard and any soldier available. Dracul ducked through one of the side doors and disappeared with an army of soldiers after him.

Erol, Alexa and Stryk were about to go after Dracul when their parents stopped them. King Aaron and Queen Anya stared at their children.

"None of you will go after that traitor. I will not risk the lives of my children. Guards take my children to their rooms and don't let them leave until I say otherwise." shouted King Aaron.

A fleet of twelve guards came and surrounded the three royal children.

"We are only doing this for your own protection. Please understand." sadly said Queen Anya.

The guards escorted the royal siblings out of the ballroom and out of everyone's sight. The guests all left and all soldiers went to work looking for Dracul. The remaining Storm Hawks all went to the rooms they had been provided after being convinced by the king they could handle tracking down Dracul themselves.

In the morning Erol, Alexa and Stryk were called to a meeting with their parents in the throne room.

"You wanted to see us father?" said Erol.

"Yes I summoned for all of you to discuss what should be done with you. I think it would be best if you all stayed in the hidden chambers of the palace until Dracul has been found and brought to justice. It is for your own safety." assured King Aaron.

Stryk had enough of his father always trying to tell him what to do. The Merb rose to his full height and approached his father.

"I'm tired of hiding and acting like a scared child. We should strike at Dracul before he strikes at us." yelled Stryk.

The king shot a glare at his son and rouse from his throne.

"Hold your tongue when you are in the presence of the king. You might be my son Stryker, but you have been driving on my patience the past few months." replied King Aaron.

"Then if you are so annoyed with me, why don't you send me away? There is a battle ship here that could take me away and you would never have to deal with me and my attitude ever again." shouted Stryk.

"That's it! Get out of my sight, all of you!" screamed King Aaron.

Stryk stormed out of the throne room followed by Erol and Alexa. King Aaron massaged his temples and sunk back down into his throne. His wife gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do with that boy Anya. I try to be a good father but then he goes and yells in my face. I just don't know what to do anymore." sighed King Aaron.

The queen's gentle violet eyes stared into her husband's sad black ebony eyes.

"Perhaps it is time we let go Aaron." gently told Queen Anya.

"What do you mean Anya?" asked King Aaron.

"I mean let our children live their lives. We have tied them down to this palace and this terra for far too long. We need to let them go Aaron." explained Queen Anya.

A look of surprise spread across the king's face.

"Are you suggesting we let our children go off terra with that squadron that crashed here a few days ago?" gasped King Aaron.

"Our children have come to see those teens as potential friends, even Stryker. Now tell me when was there ever a time you saw any of our children, especially Stryker, have anyone come close to a friend. We could let them have a few character building months exploring Atmos or we could keep them here tied down and never let them have a chance to learn and experience new things." stated Queen Anya.

King Aaron knew what he had to do. In a few hours the royal siblings were called back to the throne room. The king and queen stood before their children.

"We have summoned you all here to inform you that your mother and I have decided to let go. You all have three months to go around Atmos and do what ever you want. Your mother and I have spoken with the Storm Hawks and they are willing to let you onto their ship for as long as you are all gone." sadly explained King Aaron.

All the royal siblings, including Stryk, were completely shocked. Never had any of them imagined they would leave their terra. But here it was their over protective father, the father that forbid them from leaving the palace without a _hundred_ bodyguards, was letting them leave the terra for three entire months.

Once the king dismissed his children they all ran to their rooms and began to pack. Stryk hurried to his room a small smile, a true smile, upon his face for the first time in years.

In a few minutes Stryk had changed out of his royal robes and into a pair of old leggings and a sleeveless brown tunic. Stryk finished packing and was about to leave his room when he was stopped by his mother. Queen Anya entered the room with a sad smile on her face.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" asked Stryk.

"I came to give you a going away present." replied Queen Anya.

The queen took off the necklace she wore and placed it around her son's neck. Stryk looked at the necklace. It was a simple white diamond shaped crystal on a plain silver chain.

"It's a Shielding Crystal. It should protect you from low energy crystal weapons. It belonged to Sir Alexander himself." told Queen Anya.

For the first time in years Stryk hugged his mother. The queen hugged her son back as light tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Thank you mother." whispered Stryk.

The two stayed together but finally they parted. Stryk grabbed his bag and walked to the front door. He saw his older siblings and the Storm Hawks ready to leave. The Storm Hawks were back in their uniforms and Erol and Alexa had also changed clothing.

Erol wore tan pants, a short sleeved black tunic, a brown coat and boots. His hair was tied back with a simple string. The metal sword with the Phoenix Crystal in the hilt was at the crowned prince's side. A silver ring with a red Energy Crystal in the center was on Erol's middle right finger.

Alexa wore tan pants, a long sleeved white shirt, short sleeved light brown tunic and short boots. Her hair was in a long single braid down her back. The metal bow and a quiver of arrows tipped with Exploder and Icer Crystals and a few regular arrows were strapped to her back. A silver bracelet with thirteen diamond shaped blue Absorber Crystals was on Alexa's right wrist.

Stryk could tell Erol's ring and Alexa's bracelet were gifts from their mother. The two siblings smiled at their younger brother. Erol gave Stryk his katana which he strapped to his back.

The Storm Hawks led the royal siblings to the Condor. They all boarded the ship. The Condor was able to fly thanks to the three crate full's of Energy Crystals King Aaron gave them.

As the Condor took flight Stryk looked down through the window at his home. He could see his parents holding each other looking at the ship fly away from the highest balcony in the palace. Stryk could feel his heart break as his parents got further away from him.

"Goodbye mother. Farewell father." quietly said Stryk.

Stryk jumped when he felt a hand gently grasp his shoulder. He turned to look into the black eyes of his sister, Alexa. Alexa kindly smiled at her little brother.

"Come on Stryk. Let's go." gently said Alexa.

Stryk nodded and followed after his sister. The Condor passed through the air space of Terra Erollonging and disappeared into the sky. It was the beginning of the adventure of a life time.

**Sorry about the late update. I'll try to be a lot faster with the next chapter. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Storm Hawks or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the cartoon. **

It had been three days since Erol, Alexa and Stryk left their home terra and joined the Storm Hawks in traveling across Atmos for three months. The three royal siblings had a little trouble getting use to being on a moving ship after spending their entire lives on the ground.

Stryk awoke in the room he shared with his brother. The Merb prince changed out of his long white night robe and into a pair of leggings and a tunic. Stryk grabbed his brothers clothes and through them at his sleeping brother. Erol awoke and looked at his clothes that hit him and then to his brother.

"It's morning. The sun has just risen and we must start our day." stated Stryk.

Erol sleepily looked at his brother.

"I will dress and join you soon my brother. You should wake our sister before the sun is completely risen." sleepily suggested Erol.

Stryk nodded and left the room so his brother could get dressed. The young prince knocked on his sister's door across from his and Erol's room. Suddenly the door slowly creaked open.

Alexa opened the door. She wore a white nightgown and her long black hair was a complete mess. She let out a deep yawn and looked into her brother's green eyes.

"It is time to arise sister. The sun has risen." announced Stryk.

"I'll get dressed and meet you and Erol in the hall in a few minutes." yawned Alexa.

Alexa closed the door and began to get dressed. Stryk waited for his elder brother and sister to meet him in the hall. In a few minutes Erol and Alexa emerged from their rooms. They three siblings all dressed like they did when they left Terra Erollonging.

In an hour or so the Storm Hawks awoke and were surprised to see the three royal siblings already awake and training. Erol practiced with his sword. Alexa shot some of the regular arrows she brought at a target. Stryk was moving in quick movements that almost looked like a dance.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Aerrow.

"Since sunrise" answered the siblings at once.

All the Storm Hawks' mouths hung open. They quickly snapped out of it and went back to normal. Finn was still a little surprised.

"How can you wake up so early? I at least need ten hours or more of sleep to be useful." exclaimed Finn.

"Like he's ever useful." muttered Stork.

No one heard Stork complain about Finn being useless and a lazy slacker. Stryk stopped his morning exercises and looked at the sharpshooter.

"Some of us actually focus on training and not laying around like a rock all day." snapped Stryk.

Finn was now mad. No one insulted him (besides the rest of the Storm Hawks) and got away with it.

"It's so on." replied Finn.

Erol and Alexa immediately and (literally) dropped what they were doing. If there was one thing they knew about their brother it was that you never challenge Stryk never.

Erol had to hold back the angry Merb with surprising strength to someone who didn't know about their terra or Stryk's personality. Alexa quickly grabbed a purple crystal from her bag and held it in front of Stryk's face. Stryk was reluctant to look at the crystal his sister held.

"Stryk I need you to calm down. Once you are calm you are to go to sleep until all traces of negative energy has left your body. You will only awake if the crowned prince or wielder of the crystal says otherwise. Now sleep and awaken when it is time." chanted Alexa.

Suddenly Stryk's body became limp, his breathing slowed and he fell into a trance. Erol picked up his younger brother and went back to their room to put Stryk to bed.

The Hawks were completely shocked for the second time that morning. Alexa put the crystal back into her bag and turned to the others. Piper looked at Alexa's bag, to Alexa then back to the bag.

"What kind of crystal is that? I've never seen any crystal that could do what that one did. I've seen nearly every crystal known to Atmos, but I've never seen one like that." wondered Piper.

"That's because this crystal is only know to the people of Terra Erollonging. It's called a Hypnosis Crystal. It makes whoever is exposed to it fall under the first suggestion they hear. I have to use it on Stryk whenever he gets too riled up." explained Alexa.

Piper leaned in closer to Alexa.

"You have any more of those crystals? Finn tends to get a little out of hand." whispered Piper.

"Sorry but this is the only crystal I have. I shouldn't even have this crystal to begin with. My father has all the Hypnosis Crystals under constant guard. I only got this one because the guard was still getting use to having to protect the Crystal Armory. I was just a twelve year old girl and the daughter of the king. No one's going to suspect or search me for taking illegal crystals out not during a time of emergency." quietly replied Alexa.

Piper understood and nodded. Everyone got down to what they had to do.

When Erol returned he and Aerrow began to spare. Finn and Alexa got into another shooting mach. Piper focused on her crystals. Junko practiced his fighting by himself. Stork left the training room to go pilot the ship. Radarr just disappeared without a trace.

While they trained Erol and Alexa both wondered what the rest of their time spent exploring Atmos. If it was anything like what happened that morning it was sure going to be a long, long time before they went back to their home terra.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Storm Hawks or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the cartoon.**

It had been a month and a half since the three royal siblings had left their home terra and joined the Storm Hawks. They had stopped on a small terra to restock on supplies. The Hawks were loading the supplies onto the Condor while Erol and Alexa looked for Stryk. The Merb had disappeared and there had been no sign of him since they landed on the terra.

Erol and Alexa walked by a small restaurant. Sounds of a struggle were heard from inside. Suddenly a man came flying outside a window. The man got back up and ran back into the restaurant.

"Stryk." sighed Erol and Alexa.

The two siblings walked into the restaurant. Sure enough there was Stryk in the middle of the room fighting against half a dozen or so men. Erol and Alexa ran to their brother. Alexa pulled back Stryk as Erol handled the rest of the men.

In a matter of moments the six or so men were knocked out cold. The crowned prince cracked his knuckles and turned to his siblings. Stryk looked back into the violet eyes of his brother.

"Stryk what were you doing? We are touring Atmos to learn some valuable life lessons, not cause trouble. If our parents were here they would be very disappointed in you. I know that I am disappointed in you my brother." scolded Erol.

Stryk looked away from his brother. Alexa knew this was a time for a more mothering approach. Alexa put a hand on Stryk's shoulder and kindly looked into his green eyes.

"Stryk look at me. Look at me Stryk. Now can you tell us why you got into a fight when you know you shouldn't? Please tell us Stryk?" gently asked Alexa.

Stryk let down some of his shields and looked at his sister. A small smile crossed the Merb prince's face.

"One of those guys made fun of me for being a Merb. They called me a coward and a weakling. I showed them that I was not weak. That's how to fight started." confessed Stryk.

Erol and Alexa now understood what happened. When it came to his courage and strength Stryk took it very seriously. And when someone insulted Stryk be calling him weak or a coward he easily lost his temper.

A brutal looking strongman with messy black hair approached the three royal siblings. All three of the siblings looked at the man. The man cracked his gloved knuckles and glared at the three siblings.

"The name's Blaster. You just picked a fight with some of my men." snarled Blaster.

Erol stepped forward.

"We apologise for what we had to do to your men. But I had to help my brother. I am sure he is very sorry. Aren't you Stryk." grumbled Erol.

Erol shot a glare at Stryk. Stryk returned his brother's glare and put on his normal frown.

"I'm not worried about that. In fact that was some of the best fighting I've ever seen, even if it was from a Merb. But you did destroy half of my shop. And for that you must pay." stated Blaster.

Erol reached for the money pouch on his belt. He started to pull out some gold coloured coins until Blaster stopped him.

"I don't want your money. I have enough to rebuild my shop. What I want is a challenge. Me against that Merb friend of yours." told Blaster.

Stryk stepped forward. He extended his hand for the man to shake.

"I accept your challenge." declared Stryk.

Blaster shook the Merb's hand and it was settled. A challenge between the two warriors was set.

Stryk followed Blaster to an open field deprived of people. Blaster drew two crystal powered daggers from within his clothes. Stryk drew his katana but didn't activate the crystal.

Blaster started by changing at Stryk. He expected Stryk to fight back with his katana but the Merb didn't. Instead Stryk bent over and dodged the attack. The two warriors classed their blades against each other.

Stryk tried his best to not use his katana or use the crystal. He wanted to prove to himself and his watching siblings that he could get into a fight and get himself out without needing help. But most of all he wanted to prove the skills he had learned from Sir Stryker and his father, King Aaron, had not and would never be a waist on him every time he went into a battle.

Finally after a very lengthy and hard battle, one of the warriors surrendered. Stryk had his katana pointed towards Blaster's throat as the older man was on his back. Blaster dropped his daggers and his body relaxed.

"You win kid. I give up." said Blaster.

Stryk sheathed his katana as Blaster got up. The muscled man dusted himself off. Stryk was about to leave with his siblings when Blaster's voice stopped him.

"Hey kid where did you learn to fight like that? I've been up against a lot of men in my day but none of them fought like you did. So who taught you how to fight?" asked Blaster.

Stryk looked over his shoulder to the man he had just fought and beaten.

"I was taught how to fight by my father. He taught me everything I know." answered Stryk.

"Well he has to be a strong Merb if you can fight like that." assumed Blaster.

An angry glare crossed Stryk's face.

"My father is not a Merb, he is a human. I was adopted when I was four months old. Don't make presumptions before you have all the facts." warned Stryk.

Blaster let out a cheerful, deep laugh.

"You've got spirit kid. Well who ever his father is tell him he's a good teacher. Anyone that can teach a teenager to fight like that is alright in my books. Now you should get going. Your friends are probably waiting for you. And thanks for the fight. It's been a long time since I actually had a good fight." cheerfully said Blaster.

Stryk gave the man a small smile and followed after his siblings. They reached the Condor and boarded ship. While Erol and Alexa told the Storm Hawks of what happened Stryk's mind wondered back to Terra Erollonging and thoughts of his family. For the first time in his life Stryk was looking forward to seeing his parents and going home.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Storm Hawks or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the cartoon.**

It was time for Erol, Alexa and Stryk to return home to Terra Erollonging. The three months were up and it was time for the siblings to return home.

The Condor entered Terra Erollonging airspace. This time the Storm Hawks were ready for the intense amount of Leecher Crystals. Stork landed the Condor and the Storm Hawks and the royal siblings all exited the ship.

When they arrived at the kingdom in the center of the terra a battle was taking place. Dracul had managed to summon a large enough army from outside forces and from even within the king's personal guard.

King Aaron and Queen Anya were fighting back to back surrounded by nearly thirty enemy soldiers. The Storm Hawks ran to help the king and queen. Erol and Alexa split up and went to assist their people to the best of their abilities. Stryk was about to go when an eerie voice stopped him.

Stryk turned around to see Dracul standing behind him. Dracul still had the same sickly black hair, blood red eyes, and still wore the same red and black armor. A none crystal powered short sword was in Dracul's hand.

"Dracul!" snarled Stryk.

"My, my, if it isn't the young Prince Stryker. The years have not been kind to you young prince. That scar you have completely ruins your face. But I believe I was the one to do that." evilly chuckled Dracul.

Stryk scowled and drew his katana. Dracul was completely amused by the Merb prince.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me? I was one of King Aaron's most trusted soldiers. You have no chance of defeating me you pitiful weak Merb." declared Dracul.

"You want to bet?" asked Stryk.

Stryk and Dracul got ready to fight. The two warriors took fighting stances and held their swords ready to strike. They circled each other looking for the right opportunity to strike.

Erol, Alexa, Aerrow, Finn, and a handful of soldiers ran to the fight between Stryk and the traitor Dracul. Aerrow, Finn, and a few of the soldiers were about to move when Erol stopped them.

"Stop! We can't intervene." said Erol.

"But your brother needs help." noted Aerrow.

Alexa looked at the red haired Sky Knight.

"This is Stryk's fight. He needs to do this on his own." insisted Alexa.

Aerrow, Finn, and the soldiers had no choice but to obey the crowned prince and the princess of the terra. What ever happened now only Stryk, Dracul and destiny could decide?

Dracul made the first move. He swiped his short sword at Stryk. The Merb dodged it and circled around the Dracul's back. Dracul tried to stop him but Stryk was too fast for the traitor.

The two continued to circle each other and look for an opportunity to strike. The others had turned their attention back to defeating Dracul's army. No one would interfere with the Merb prince and former top soldier turned Terra Erollonging's number one most wanted traitor over night.

Finally after hours of fighting the battle was near an end. All of Dracul's army had been captured, injured, some killed, and the rest had surrendered. Now the last person to deal with was Dracul himself.

Dracul was on his back at the mercy of Stryk. The Merb prince had his katana pointed towards Dracul's throat. A mad grin grew on Dracul's face.

"Go ahead kill me. Avenge Sir Stryker, your father, your face, and all the others I have hurt or killed. Come on prove yourself. Show that you're not a coward like the rest of Merbs. What's that matter are you scared?" manically said Dracul.

Dracul started to laugh. Suddenly Dracul was silenced by Stryk pushing his katana so it was touching Dracul's neck. One single little light press and the katana would cut through Dracul's neck like an old whet sheet of paper.

Stryk loosened the grip on his katana and his eyes grew comer. The Merb pulled the katana away from his mortal enemy's neck and sheathed the thin blade. He started to walk away from Dracul.

Dracul got up from the ground. The traitor glared at the Merb prince. Stryk looked over his shoulder at the man dressed in rusted red and black armor.

"Why did you not kill me?" growled Dracul.

"A few months ago I would have killed you without hesitation. But now I have learned to control my anger and let go of the past. I have let go of what you did and I am moving on with my life." replied Stryk.

"To bad I don't follow the same policy as you." said Dracul.

Dracul rushed at Stryk. Stryk turned and deflected Dracul's attack with his hand as he instinctively drew his katana. The katana moved faster than a bolt of lightning and slashed across Dracul's chest crossing through his armor.

Dracul hit the ground and smashed his head becoming unconscious. Stryk knelt by the unconscious traitor. With one twist of Stryk's hands he ended Dracul's life.

It was finally over. The battle had been won. The darkness had been defeated and replaced by light. After five years of living in fear the people of Terra Erollonging were finally free.

**So what do you think? Comment if you like the story?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Storm Hawks or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the cartoon.**

The next three days were spent cleaning up the kingdom. Bodies of dead enemies were being burned and those who survived were going to spend the rest of their natural lives in the king's dungeon. Those who died during the war on the king's side were given their proper respects and buried in the burial grounds. Healers were working around the clock treating all the injuries of those who fought in the war.

All the citizens and soldiers of Terra Erollonging that were in perfect health or not extremely injured stood in the throne room with the king and queen. King Aaron and Queen Anya (dressed in fine white robes) stood in front of their thrones. Their children were at the king and queen's side.

All the children dressed in the clothing they had warn during the ball three months ago, only there were a few differences with the children. Erol was the same as he was before only he had a few light injuries on his arms bandaged. Alexa looked the same as she did on the night of the ball only her black hair was in a ponytail with two small braids looping back. Stryk looked different out of all his siblings. Stryk's black curtain of hair had been cut into a more short and prince like fashion, his left arm was in a sling since he accidentally sprained his arm during his battle with Dracul, but more shocking than Stryk's hair cut or his injured are was that there actually had a large, obviously noticeable, smile upon the young Merb prince's face.

The Storm Hawks all knelt in front of King Aaron and Queen Anya. King Aaron touched a sword on each shoulder of each Storm Hawks as he spoke.

"By the power vested in me and my ancestor, King Erol the first, I dub thee Sir Aerrow. I dub thee Lady Piper. I dub thee Sir Finn. I dub thee Sir Junko. I dub thee Sir Stork. I dub thee Sir Radarr." noblely said King Aaron.

The Storm Hawks arose. The squadron waited for the king to make his next move.

"From this day forth you are now knights and soldiers of Terra Erollonging. When ever you are on this terra you will be treated with the respect and honor as heroes of our terra. Let us all give thanks to the Storm Hawks for what they have done for us. And let us give thanks for my son, Prince Stryker, who ended the rein of Dracul." announced King Aaron.

Everyone cheered in honor of the Storm Hawks and Prince Stryker. When the cheering died down Queen Anya got everyone's attention.

"Let us all go into the dining hall for a feast and then have a dance in the ballroom in honor of the Storm Hawks and Prince Stryker." declared Queen Anya.

All the guests, soldiers, guards, and the king and queen went into the dining hall to eat. Only the three royal siblings and the Storm Hawks remained in the throne room.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? This celebration is in your honor after all." stated Erol.

Aerrow smiled and looked the crowned prince in the eye.

"Thanks but no thanks. We kind of want to get back to exploring Atmos. It's sort of what we do." replied Aerrow.

Erol smiled at the young Sky Knight.

"We understand. All of Atmos is your home like Terra Erollonging is our home. You need to explore and cross Atmos like we need to live in secret here." said Erol.

Aerrow and Erol shook hands. The Storm Hawks boarded the Condor and flew off into the sunset. Erol, Alexa and Stryk watched their friends go from the highest balcony in the castle.

A true friendship had been formed between the royal siblings and the Storm Hawks. A friendship that could never be broken. And perhaps someday the three royal siblings and the Storm Hawks would meet again someday. Only time could tell.


End file.
